Season 1
This is about Season 1. Episodes #Races - Thomas and Percy get a run for their money when Harold and Bertie race them again. #Luke and the Special Party - It's getting close to Christmas, so Luke makes a party for the Skarloey Railway as a surprise. #Where's BoCo? - Bill and Ben play a trick on BoCo, but now no knows where he is; except for Bill and Ben. #A Passenger Bus Once Again - Bulgy wants to become a passenger bus again. #The New Diesel Fuel - The Dieselworks smanager orders new fuel, but it doesn't work out well. #Repairing Old Slow Coach - Old Slow Coach gets stolen by 'Arry and Bert and locked in a shed, and the Ffarquhar Branch Line engines are worried. #Bears/A Bear on the Line - Gordon makes fun of Bears' name, but runs into a bear himself! #Bertie and the Fog - Bertie tries to get to his shed, but a fog prevents him and he gets lost. #Mavis Strikes Out - Mavis learns to be a Really Useful Engine. #Thomas and the Kitten/Thomas and Percy's' New Friend - Thomas watches in horror as Bridget Hatt's kitten gets stuck in a tree. But when Flynn and a fireman come to save it, it jumps straight into Percy's cab! #Oliver and the Snowstorm - Oliver gets caught in a snowstorm due to icy rails. #Dave the Diesel - Diesel 10 wants Dave, a new diesel, to be mean, but Dave isn't convinced. #James and the Ice Cream - James crashes into some ice cream wagons. #The Funny Trick- Bill and Ben play a trick on Emily. #Stuart's First Run - Peter Sam tells the story of how his life was before he came to Sodor. #The Peel Godred Branch Line/The New Line - The Peel Godred Branch Line's engines are sold due to money problems, and the Fat Controller is in a predicament. #Rosie and the Flying Kipper - Since Henry is at the Steamworks, Arthur has to pull the load five trucks at a time. The load of fish is to heavy for Arthur to pull by himself, so Rosie helps pull the Flying Kipper. #Making Fun - Rheneas gets painted yellow as a tribute to Victor's early days, but Duncan thinks Rheneas is making fun of him. #Flora's New Coach - While Flora's coach is at the Steamworks getting an overhaul and Toby has an accident, Flora uses Henrietta. However, Henrietta isn't too happy about it. #Douglas and the Signal - Douglas tries to stop Winston from passing a red signal. #Daisy and the Chickens - Daisy is sent to pull chickens to the market. #Bluebells Forever - Stepney travels back to Sodor and meets Rosie. #Sidney Helps Out - Sidney is sent to work on the Little Western with Duck and Oliver. #The Old Recipe - Patrick uses an old recipe of concrete to save the day. #Sodor Blackout - During a snowstorm, a power outage occurs, so Duck and Toby try to get to the Sodor Electric Company. #Hiro Goes Home - Hiro wants to go home, but Thomas doesn't want him to go. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Daisy *Bear *Diesel *Mavis *Stepney *'Arry and Bert *Derek *Diesel 10 *Salty *Harvey *Arthur *Dennis *Rosie *Stanley *Flora *Hiro *Den *Dart *Paxton *Stafford *Victor *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *Bertram *Mighty Mac *Freddie *Luke *Annie and Clarabel *Bertie *Terence *Henrietta *Harold *Trevor *Bulgy *Toad *George *Caroline *Cranky *Old Slow Coach *Jack *Alfie *Oliver *Kelly *Isobella *Rocky *Hector *Madge *Colin *Kevin *Merrick *Sir Topham Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Ms. Jenny *Mr. Percival *Murdoch (cameo) *Fergus (cameo) *Sidney (cameo) *Norman (cameo) *Ivo Hugh (cameo) *Byron (cameo) *Nelson (cameo) *Ned (cameo) *Max and Monty (cameo) *Buster (cameo) *Captain (cameo) *Owen (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Nancy (cameo) *Mrs. Kyndley (mentioned) *Farmer McColl (mentioned) Characters Introduced *Dave Category:Seasons